Expectations
by ScarletBloodDoll
Summary: Barbara really couldn't commit suicide.


**Expectations **

_**One – Shot**_

* * *

"**I don't know if it's worth it anymore, All the souls that would die just to feel alive"**

-_ Starlight _-_ Muse_

* * *

**Author **– ScarletBloodDoll

**Date Started/Date Ended **– August 22nd, 2008 – August 23rd, 2008

**Category **– Birds of Prey

**Rating **– PG - 13

**Warnings **– Female Relationship

**Pairings **– Barbara Gordon/Helena Kyle

**Disclaimer **– ScarletBloodDoll does not own the premise or character of Birds of Prey **(Warner Brothers)** and is a non – profit effort.

* * *

"If I were to kill myself…"

"You wouldn't"

"What?"

"Kill Yourself, You wouldn't. It's not in your nature."

"I resent that."

That had been the end of that conversation.

* * *

'Killing myself would be easy.

I could shoot myself.

Quick and Painless. **Also Bloody and Messy. **

I could drown myself.

Clean and Inconspicuous. **Also Requires Nose – Plugs. **

I could hang myself.

Efficient and Simple. **Also Painful and Time Consuming. **

I could slice myself to ribbons.

…There is no up – side to that.

Helena was right. I couldn't commit suicide.'

* * *

Barbara sighed as she massaged her temples, huffing. Glancing at the right lower side of her computer screen, she glared at the time that shone back at her.

**3:46 a.m.**

Attempting to type away, she became startled when a hand brushed through her hair and a small weight leaned against her chair.

"You mad?" Barbara slightly jumped when the small voice echoed in her ear, voicing internal concerns.

"Why should I be?" she asked, beginning to type furiously against her keyboard. Silence met her. Minuets passed as Helena watched every move she made, jumping out of her skin, she froze as soft purrs vibrated against her check with a soft nuzzle that slowly pushed into her.

"Barbara…" Helena wined beginning to paw at her hands and silently dropping herself over Barbara's lap and curling into her.

"You're not going to let me get any work tonight, are you?"

"Tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Checked the time lately? Anyways not till you answer my question."

Sighing, Barbara gave up and looked at Helena, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her nose causing Helena to go temporarily cross – eyed. Giggling to a certain degree, she sighed and nuzzled back into Helena. Helena smiled at the action. Over the years they had developed a slightly animalistic feel to their relationship which included none other than paws, growls and Helena's favorite, nuzzles.

"I didn't mean to offend you" she whispered, sounding like a scolded cat.

"You didn't, I was -"

"I mean," she began to ramble on. "I know you **could** commit suicide if you wanted to. I really don't see why you should though -"

"Helena."

"I like being your legs and Dinah isn't all that bad to have around and I'm sure one day, you'll be able to walk and then maybe you can fly the rooftops again and then -"

"Helena."

"I can show you all the best places, Ooh! I could take you out on a real rooftop dinner on the Eiffel Tower, which means you and I would have to go to Paris, but that's not the point -"

"Helena."

"I'm sure you wouldn't commit suicide because it would be really stupid to do so and leave me all alone and I wouldn't be able to defend myself and what am I going to do about food? I'm going to be stuck eating fast food for the rest of my life and then there is no way -"

"HELENA!"

Helena paused in the middle of her 'moment' and pouted. "I don't want you to leave me." It was simple in their world.

Barbara sighed and kissed Helena's lips, effectively ceasing all train of thought. "I won't leave you, promise."

It could have been seconds, minuets, or even hours before either of them said a word, which all started with Barbara quirking an eyebrow at Helena.

"What?"

"Fast Food for you to Survive?"

"Yea, What of it?"

"For some reasons, I thought Pop – Tarts would be the obvious choice. Why Fast Food?"

"Burger King and Taco Bell are all right down the street. This place is out of Pop – Tarts." Helena jabbed her finger in the kitchen's direction.

**Fin**

**ScarletBloodDoll**

**Author's Note – **

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
